Revenge
by StarkidAnna
Summary: A new and different hungar games has started, but in these changing times will the games survive? and will the kids in it survive with them?
1. The Countdown

One breath into a whole new situation. One beat of a heart. Scared to death. One step into a whole new world.

10.

I'm Tiffany, a 16 year old girl thrown into a situation I never dreamed I would be in.

9.

Roots. Roots, my roots. I was named Tiffany because when I was born my father found a necklace on the ground from before the revolution. He says it was very rare to find and once he saw it he knew my name was Tiffany. I wear that necklace everywhere I go. I still don't know how I snuck it past security today.

8.

I look around me. Darkness. Not a soul in sight. I look up and am forced to squint at the streaming sunlight pouring out.

7.

I am shaken as the ground below my feet begins to float higher and higher. I am drawn to light as the mosquitoes do every night in front of my door. Home. I won't be seeing that place anytime soon. That is if I ever see it again.

6.

My eyes begin to adjust as I see glass cylinders forming a circle around a feast of death.

5.

My mind races forgetting everything I have learned in the past few days. Which way is up? Down? Which way to run? That is if I can.

4.

My heart begins to race faster from a soft ba-dum to a loud and fast drum roll.

3.

Drum roll please.

2.

For my heart is announcing the start of a brand new game.

1.

The 76th Hunger Games have begun.


	2. The Cornucopia

My heart skips a beat as I realize that the decision I make right now decides if I live or die. Should I run the cornucopia? The cornucopia guarantees life, that is if I make it out of there alive. The huge surplus of the necessities is so tempting to my eyes. I hesitate a step towards it as I watch a boy, looking about seventeen grab a lonely sword and swing it over his head. The thirteen year old girl standing just several feet behind him is pierced in the heart by the sword. She collapses with the small backpack in her hands that she sacrificed her life for a chance to survive these brutal games. That boy seems to be the only one who braved the cornucopia, and I know exactly why.

That boy is Bruce Whittlefields, a boy who has grown up in the Capital, but wished and longed to live in any of the districts so he could become the first tribute who killed each of his competitors. He worked everyday since he was five training for a chance. I know him because he would come to my grandfather many times asking to be a tribute. Grandpa Snow always refused him saying that it would completely ruin the point of the games. No matter how many times he was refused, he continued to train and ask. It seems that Bruce's dream may come true. He is the only one player in the games who was excited to be here. He even took the place of a seventeen year old boy who was fully capable of maybe not winning, but getting pretty close. Bruce isn't afraid to kill, it was his life calling to do so, and it has just been answered.

Upon seeing Bruce's face as his eyes meet mine, he strides towards me. I stumble backwards and run as far away as I possible can from him. The cornucopia is not worth it, I need to get as far away from here as possible. Gasping for breath I slow down and look around ensuring that I am not being watched, that is other than the whole country watching "evil President Snow's granddaughter" being punished for his wrong-doings. Me, blamed for the grandfather's stupidity and hostility. Me, the girl who wouldn't hurt a fly and actually rooted for the girl on fire. I have been labeled, and the purpose of the games. No one will want to become allies because I caused them to be here. And there is a zero chance of me surviving out here all alone. I may be able to last at least a day, but not much longer. As I gaze back to where I came I can see the cornucopia peering through the trees, far away, but not more than a few hours walk away. Have I really been running for that long? And just like that, a plan hatches. The only way I can ever be able to survive is if I get supplies from the cornucopia. Without supplies I am hopeless. I know for a fact not a single person will want to be my sponsor. Taking what is left of the cornucopia is my only chance of surviving. The only question is, will I be able to survive the cornucopia itself?

Sure enough I can make a camp their and command the cornucopia as my own, but what if it is already claimed? Is Bruce hiding in the back, waiting for his little mouse to fall into his trap? Surely I cannot survive contact with Bruce, especially unarmed. Bruce has complete pick of anything and everything he wants. I look up to see the sun starting to set. I don't have much more daylight to guide me back. I start walking back silently and cautiously. An hour passes and I am weak and hungry from the trek back. But I have to keep my guard on, I lose it and lose my life. Even though not many people are prepared to kill, I am definitely everyone's first choice. Another hour passes and I can see the shining silver through my tired daze, I decide to rest up in a tree until daybreak where I will attack.

Hours pass of sitting in the tree and I am even more tired and hungry. I have been in this arena for at least sixteen hours and I can't take any more of it. I gaze into the cornucopia to find a feast that would not look very appetizing if I wasn't desperate for food. I alert myself as I see Bruce stroll out of the cornucopia holding a sword ready for any visitors. Just as I suspected, he is luring in his prey with all the goodies, but greeting them with a bloody murder. How can I skip the murder and go straight to the goodies? As long as Bruce is there, I have no chance of fighting him away. What do I do if I chase him away? Is that even a possibility? If it is, how do I ration out the food, or guard myself from becoming the hunted. I decide to stop thinking about what I am going to do in the future and concentrate on now. If I want to survive another day I need that cornucopia. If I mess that up, I will have no future. I will have to use my skills from past occasions of sneaking away from the guards at my grandfather's house to get what I need and get out. I take a deep breath and slowly and silently creep out of the tree. If I get caught I am not sent to my room, the consequences are much, much worse. I brace myself as I hide amongst the brush, for death is a strong possibility.


End file.
